


The Cold in Her Soul

by KD writes (KDHeart)



Series: Promptober 2020 [12]
Category: The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest
Genre: Canon-Typical Mind Control, Dubcon Kissing, F/M, Flash Fic, Ghosts, Ghosts Made Them Do It, Possession, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20writes
Summary: Whumptober day 15 -  INTO THE UNKNOWN (Possession)Jessie under the control of Lady Caroline's ghost.
Relationships: Jessie Bannon/Jonathan "Jonny" Quest, Lady Caroline/Jean Leger
Series: Promptober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951537
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Cold in Her Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, Ghost Quest! Do you remember what *your* first ghost possession with a romantic twist story was? 
> 
> I fell behind on October prompts, but this was one I really needed to do. I'll skip ahead when I'm able to catch up.

None of her actions were hers to chose. None of her words were her own. But she was aware of every single one of them. Jessie was a prisoner inside her own head and her ghostly captor refused to hear her. 

She screamed and fought and wrestled for control every step of the way. Her cries, ignored and her efforts, useless. 

She felt the cold breeze and the rush of adrenaline as Lady Caroline du Mornay tried to replay her own death. 

She felt the freezing water and Jonny's panicked struggle when Caroline was trying to drown him. Was making *her* drown him. 

Jessie felt the cold settle in the pit of her stomach, horrified by what she was doing, desperately praying Hadji was strong enough to fight off a vengeful spirit and save them both. 

Her heart sank further when she felt the other apparition take over Jonny's body. She felt the shift in her own ghost… The recognition. 

Jessie wanted them to break the cycle. It was time they set aside their differences and moved on. For their sake, but mostly, selfishly, for her own and Jonny’s. She pleaded to Caroline to find room in her heart to forgive the man that broke it, though Jessie was sure she wasn’t heard even then. 

But even if her words had no weight, Paul Mornay’s seem to have hit the spot. 

The lovers embraced and reconciled. 

Jessie was happy for them. She really was. But her heart felt heavy and she felt like a voyeur, forced as she was to have a hands-on part in their reunion. 

And had their kiss happened on paper, she would have loved that book with all her heart. 

She could feel Jean's arms around Caroline’s body and the emotions that kiss stirred in her, filtering through Jessie’s awareness. 

She felt Jonny's lips on hers, too much certainty and despair in their pressure for any of it to be his. 

She felt her own arms wrap around him, Caroline clinging to a memory that was not supposed to be manifest, desperate to forgive a man she had hated in death for so many decades. 

And then, the feeling of cold was gone. 

Jessie was alone in her body. Her arms still holding on to Jonny. Their lips still pressed into a kiss neither knew what to do about. 

They awkwardly pulled apart at Hadji’s interruption.

**Author's Note:**

> We now have a Jonny Quest Discord server. [Come join us!](https://discord.gg/zf5S9vM)


End file.
